


honey, i love you (that’s all she wrote)

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: nerdanel writes letters to fëanor. they are never sent.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	honey, i love you (that’s all she wrote)

Dear Fëanáro,

How could you do this to me?

—

Dear Fëanáro,

How could you do this?

—

Fëanáro,

I hate you.

—

Fëanáro,

You have led our sons on the path to ruin. There are no words in any tongue to describe how I hate you, how I wish you had never been in my life, how I wish I had never known of your disgusting, revolting actions.

I hope you never know solace after this.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

Dying was the smart solution. Perhaps now the world may know peace.

—

Fëanáro,

You have turned our sons into murderers yet again. You have killed your middle sons. Tyelko, Moryo, even your favourite, Curvo. 

This agony speaks no language, it is simply there, ever present.

Námo says you will never return. I am glad.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

The twins are dead. The babies. 

You of all people know well the agony of losing a family member. How could you curse me to the same fate? How cruel of a man you have become.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

Maitimo was supposed to... he should have... 

I pray he does not have to see you in the Halls.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

If I never see Makalaurë again I will pray that you find yourself in the Void, alone, with your Enemy.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

Not Tyelpë.

—

Fëanáro,

The twins and Moryo have returned to me.

I think they miss you, though I could not fathom why.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

Despite it all, your brothers both seem to regard you in fondness.

This only serves to make me angrier at you.

You were a bad person. Cruel and manipulative and seeking to create problems everywhere you went. How do they find the strength to forgive you?

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

The rest of our sons are home except for Makalaurë.

I miss him.

I will hold you in blame for this until I see him again.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

Once more, I have seven sons and one grandson. 

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

I have been thinking. About us.

I will not elaborate. You do not deserve to hear my thoughts.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro 

The Men have something called divorce. A separation of a married couple.

I do not like the thought of ‘divorce’. I am sure you would agree that it seems a terrible thing.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

Your sons miss you.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

Moryo has met a pretty Ñoldo girl. 

He says if he marries her, he will regret your not being there.

~~So will I.~~

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

Tyelkormo has taken Írissë’s son under his wing. He is a smith.

You would like him.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

I miss you. Despite my better judgement.

Nerdanel

—

Fëanáro,

The boys are going to petition for your release. They bring most of the Ñoldor, several Vanyar and three Teleri.

Nerdanel

—

Dear Fëanáro,

I want you to come home.

Nerdanel

—

Dearest Fëanáro,

I love you.

Your wife,  
Nerdanel

**Author's Note:**

> and then fëanor comes back and they live happily ever after the end!


End file.
